Still Rock and Roll To Me
by WhenChocolatesWereBorn
Summary: Meet Lincoln Cleur. The youngest member of Loud Creed, an upcoming music band, with the stage name Ace. When he decides to risk the unmasking of the members of Loud Creed by inviting his best friend (hopefully more than that) to his 5th performance with the band, he realises that the band's social life is about to get messy! Dedicated to: JamesSunderlandsPillow
1. Prologue

**Welcome to the prologue of my new and first Loud House based story!**

 **Name: _Still Rock and Roll To Me_**

 **Chapters: _N/A_**

 **Relationships: _(Will be added when they appear) Luna Loud/Sam Sharp, Chaz/Leni Loud, Lynn Jr Loud/Paula, Lincoln Loud/Ronnie-Anne Santiago, Luan Loud/Maggie, Lana Loud/Lola Loud._**

 **Notes: None of the Loud family is related in this. The name "Loud" is Luna's stage name though. Let me make this clear - if you have any hate on my story or say "this is rubbish, go kill yourself" I will actually come threw your device and slap you with my laptop. :D Let's get started then! Also - this is the prologue! Each character is going to go through something (can't say what) but Chaz is going to go through his first. These events happen at different times in the story - if your confused, just say. Also, comments are welcomed! 3 Last note - sorry for the prologue for being so small, the chapters will be in 1-4 parts. It depends on how I feel.**

 **That being said, away we gooo~**

* * *

Luna Loud can't remember the last time she was like this. On her old, worn out faded brown sofa along with the company of the gloomy moon light and her many episodes of "You Think You're Swagger Mate?".

The room is covered in used-tissues, along with three buckets of popcorn that have been knocked over a while ago.

But where is Luna Loud currently, you may ask?

Well fear not. The answer is that she's vacating the floor – underneath all of those covers in front of the TV. Her once-alive brown eyes earlier that day would light up at the sight of her favourite TV show, but alas – they just boar into the TV screen's contents, dark circles forming due to the time she has stayed up at. When she blinks slowly, the pain and tirelessness settling once again in her dull eyes.

But she couldn't care less.

All she wanted to do was watch TV, and be lost in it. Forever.

* * *

Lana Gregory. She knew she messed up big time. Her step-father (she didn't even want to call him that) would definitely use this as an excuse to kick her out after all this time. Lana knew that her Mother would bit her lip like she always does, and try to change her husband's mind – if that failed to work – then Lucy would be forced to side with Dan.

When the man called out her name with a scratchy cough following after it, Lana tsks sourly.

Picking up her feet lazily, she drags them across the floor, her eyes casting to anywhere besides her Mother's shameful eyes – a scowl appears on her face when her eyes lock with Dan's. The man in question gives a slow nod to the Police Man whom shuts the door, and glances at the other people sitting in the jail-cell.

Lana trudges in front of her parents, ignoring the cries from her Mother when she runs away from them. She doesn't know if she's crying or not – but she decides that the stinging and heart ache feeling is guilt. No – maybe it was regret?

Tears start to form in the corners of her eyes as she speeds away from her Mother and Dan, not noticing that when she leapt into the road, the car didn't stop.

* * *

Luan Johnasson hums slowly, her shaking hands placing the cups on the beer-stained tray, her other hand latching onto the nearby leather red chair, pieces of long-forgotten food a reminder of how much she has to clean up.

How much time she has to remember it all.

Her lips tremble, a sneer on the tip of her tongue.

She doesn't know how to feel. She feels so...

Broken.

That's one way to describe the blistering pain she is currently feeling. Her eyes were already puffy from the long hours of crying in the bathroom, she feels as if she has no more tears left to cry. But when the heat suddenly gets to her – her face erupting red and her nose becoming runny – she lets out a wail, before she falls down to the black and white chequered floor.

Along with the hiccups and the sobs, the only other sound is the cups and the tray falling to the ground in a loud clatter.

* * *

Charlie Montgomery, known as Chaz by his friends, is currently downing his sorrows in a pub near the boarder of Royal Woods.

Sometimes he gets drinks for free, knowingly fully aware that they pity him. Some even buy him some peanuts or crisps, just to make fun of the way he eats.

He just doesn't care.

Between this and going back to work – seeing a familiar blonde, he just doesn't want to get over her. Not yet.

Waving over the bartender once again, he places a few dollars on the counter, asking for another beer.

It's going to be a long night. He thinks.

A long night to forgot and woe.

* * *

 **"We're a rock group. We're noisy, rowdy, sensational and weird."**

 _ **-Angus Young**_

 **"You only hear the music when your heart begins to break."**

 _ **\- My Chemical Romance**_


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

Luna Franklin. Come one, come all. Look at the eighth wonder of the world. Sitting on her green carpeted apartment floor, with the company of her band mates and packets galore of doritos. Spilt dip decorates the floor, Luan's socks soaked in margarita pizza, and "Mud Derby"'s host fading commentary voice shouting out "..WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT?"

..

Grunting at the low noise of the TV, Lana's hand emerges from the mountain of crisp packets and slowly, yet menacingly, retrieves the remote, fumbling for the right button.

..

When achieving this accomplishment, she attempts to place the TV remote back on the small coffee table, her hand bashing into the table in the process – making her release a whine of pain.

..

Deciding to leave the now-abandoned TV remote on the surprisingly muggy floor, her hand retracing its steps, back into the deep mysterious place that is known as the Lana's mountain of random shit.

..

Chaz's mouth munches on the stale out-of-date doritos, his eye lids fluttering at the slowest speed rate as possible when he blinks, never leaving the TV screen in a tiring long trance. His phone vibrates a few times, before stopping – adding to his long list of voice messages and unread text messages.

..

Luan groans, lifting her head up from her spot on Luna's lap, the girl said in question shifting uncomfortably, her eye lids cracking open ever so slightly, a frown settling on her lips. Sending her an apologetic pout in return, Luan abruptly flings her arms out, knocking Lincoln in the nose in the process; the boy pauses his game boy and glares at the woman for interrupting his Tekken game.

..

His attention doesn't last long on Luan though, as his eyes are already trailing back to his video console, sinking deeper into the blankets that he brought from his house, making him look like a big pile of covers, merged with a dead nineteen year old boy.

..

Pushing herself weakly up from Luna's old sofa, creating a creaky noise (which none of them seemed to mine at this point), she puts a foot on the ground...

… only for her to fall over the small coffee table, a loud bang of the plastic bowl hitting the floor is heard, followed by the "Shhh" sound of the crisps pouring out of said bowl.

..

Silence.

..

"Well, I guess you could say fall-off surprises!"

..

A sigh, a groan, a slap hitting their face and a stone-hard glare.

..

"Get it?"

..

This evening was meant to be a jam night in the band's shared apartment in their small sound-proofed studio (that the lovely label 'Crashing Sounds' provided for them). But it turned out differently. When Chaz didn't arrive on the agreed time for all the band members, Luna whipped out her iPhone and started ringing him, making sure to send lovely voice mails with new made-up swear words.

..

Curtsey of all the band mates.

..

But when Luna was about to send the others home, Chaz phoned her back (Luna even almost rejected the call because she kept fumbling with it) and he revealed in a tear heart broken voice, that he had finally confessed to his crush, a cute blonde that always appreciated his fashion sense and sometimes even took it out of her busy schedule to have lunch with him.

..

It seemed all good for Chaz, but he knew it was a mistake to listen to his friend's advice about asking her out too soon. He should of listened to his gut feeling – otherwise he wouldn't be feeling like a knife was just lodged into his back, slowly tearing into his back.

..

Since Luna and Luan normally were the ones who teased him about his small crush, they partially felt responsible. As the band leader, Luna decided it was best to make the decision to phone as many pizza shops she knew of, to crack open the many crisp packets she owed and her supply of Ben N Jerry's Ice Cream.

..

Which leads us up to this point in time – where Luan has noticed the pin n needles in her legs, allowing her to fall over the spruce table and to share another wonderful joke with them all.

..

Cleaning up the pig stile of an apartment was the most difficult task for the Loud Creed band, but in due time – it was clean.

..

Lana bits her lip, casting a glance other to Chaz, who seems to be putting away the left over Ben N Jerry's Ice Cream tubs in the freezer, and then to the others. "Do you guys wanna' jam?" She suggests, cleaning the greasy cheesy remote. Hoping she didn't affect their bass player in any way.

..

Lincoln nervously smiles, his hand scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Before he can stutter out a reply, the teddy-bear of a man speaks up, a taped together (yet still broken) smile on his face. His eyes puffy and red from crying so much, a sad glint hidden in them.

..

"I'm up for it." Chaz states simply, his hand reaching into his back pocket in his blue jeans, retrieving his worn out Samsung phone – sending a few small messages to love ones.

..

Both Lana and Lincoln look over to their two guitarists. Luna and Luan stare at each other, as if they hold a special telekinesis bond. After reaching a decision, they tear their eyes from each other with small smiles.

..

"Let's jam then Mates!" Luna almost shouts in a mock British accent, jogging over to the sound-proof studio – already grabbing her guitar.

..

Today was not a good day for the Loud Creed – but that won't stop them from playing what they love. And it certainly won't stop them from trying to heal a certain bass player's wounded heart.


End file.
